Star Space
by Power Wing
Summary: On the space station known as Deep Space Nine, it looks like the entire senior staff has succumbed to a bad case of the Mondays. X-Over of Star Trek Deep Space Nine with Office Space.


STAR SPACE

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek nor Office Space.

In the Operations Center for DS9 or Ops, was the command and control facility of DS9 -Or as Doctor Julian Bashir would say, _the heart and soul of DS9_.This command center was a circular area located at the top of the main structure, with overhead windows giving a view of the stars and ships.

The metallic grey background as enough to drive the inhabitants of the station crazy.

Inhabiting the engineering station was the Chief of Operations, Miles O'Brien. The glow from the panels illuminates his pudgy face and small golden curly 'fro. His sleeves rolled up as he analyzes the visual readout from the console.

As his eyes are glued on the PADD Screen, he reaches over for his cup of Jamaican Blend Coffee, when he feels something hanging on to it. O'Brien pulls his attention away and finds himself face-to-face with a hairy six-legged pest—it was a Cardassian Vole.

"Oh for Christ's sake." Cries out O'Brien as the Vole leaps off of the console and lands on Kira's chest.

Kira shrieks loudly as the vole then leaps onto the ground and crawls through the nearest vent.

Lieutenant Commander Worf attempts to access his console. He is not only denied access, but also greeted by a set of flashing words on the screen: **Computer Error – Check Load Letter**. Worf repeatedly smacks the console. The noise is loud enough to disturb everyone in Ops. The _glorious_ battle between Worf and the malfunctioning Computer has renewed for the umpteenth time.

"Mr. Worf," deadpans O'Brien. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I do not understand," sneers the Son of Mogh as his fist pound the lit panels. "I am a Klingon warrior and a Starfleet Officer. I have piloted Starships through Dominion minefields; I have stood in battle against the Kelvans twice my size; I have courted and won the heart of the magnificent Jadzia Dax. For the life of me- I cannot understand why this computer says **Computer Error** when the computer was just fixed minutes ago."

"Let me take another look at it." Offers O'Brien. "There might be a Vole stuck in the-"

Worf growls as he pulls out his Bat'leth from out of nowhere and raises the Klingon weapon high above his head; preparing a powerful downward strike onto the computer console.

"Never mind, Chief O'Brien, this Computer has betrayed me for the last time." declares Worf. "Computer, today is a good day for you to **die."**

Alert, Kira accompanied by some Bajoran security officers rush Worf in time and try their best to wrestle and restrain the angry Klingon.

Doctor Julian Bashir disembarks from the turbolift. His arrogant grin stretched across his face.

"Hey mate." Greets Julian to Miles.

"Oh- hey Julian."

"You guys hear about Quark?" starts Julian

"What happened now?" pushes Miles.

"Listen to this." Starts Julian. "He's going to throw a big party this weekend and he's bringing some Orion Slave girls. We're all invited. I'm thinking I might take that new Bajoran Dabo girl out. I don't know, If things go well, I might be showing her my _Oh_ face."

O'Brien just stares at Julian.

"You know what I'm talking about." grins Julian as his body convulses. "_Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._. He he—_yeeahh_."

Kira shakes her head once again in the stupidity that goes on in this office. She silently asks the Prophets to give her strength to not beat the arrogant snot out of Julian.

"Julian, I got to get out of here." confesses Miles. "I think I'm gonna lose it."

"Yeah?" Julian as he scrunches his chiwawa-like face.

"I was sitting in my station today and I realized something," explained O'Brien. "Ever since I started working g at DS9, _every single day_ of my life has been worse than the day before it. So that means that _every single day_ that you see me, that's on the worst day of my life."

"What about today?" asks Julian. "Is today the worst day of your life?"

"-Yes." deadpans Miles.

"Whoa," comments the Doctor. "Dude, that's messed up."

"_Uh oh_," jests Dax as she elbows O'Brien playfully. "Looks like somebody's got a case of the _Mondays_."

The silence stretched over a few beats as the trill chuckled alone at her own stale humor while the senior officers watched her in silent hatred.

Not having enough energy to respond to her, O'Brien decides to resumes his conversation with Julian.

"Commander Sisko is going to have me work on Saturday, I can tell already." forebodes O'Brien. "And I'm going to end up doing it because-_because_ I'm a big pussy - which is why I left the Enterprise to begin with."

"Speak for yourself, human." countered Worf from across the way. "I also left the Enterprise, but I assure you: I am not a _pussy_." protested the Klingon.

O'Brien rolled his eyes at Worf.

As if on que, Commander Benjamin Sisko enters Ops via turbolift in a confident stride. In one hand, he holds his mug that says _World's Greatest Emissary _and the other a handheld PADD. He takes aloud long sip of his morning raktijino while skimming over the data on the device. He takes a stride over to Miles.

"Good Morning Chief O'Brien," greets Sisko as he drops the PADD on O'Brien's console. "_What's_ _happening_?"

And the abuse starts.

Miles looks up at Sisko, a sense of doom in the pit of his stomach. "Oh – Commander, how may I-"

"We need to have a little talk about your diagnostic reports, Chief." Voices Sisko. "You apparently didn't use the new Starfleet-issued cover sheets on your new diagnostic reports."

"Oh—yeah." responds O'Brien. "I-I'm sorry about that.. I forgot."

"_Right._" patronizes Sisko. "You see, we're putting the new cover sheets on _all_ diagnostic Reports now - _before_ they go out." Sisko thins his eyes at O'Brien. "Did you _see_ the memo about this?"

"… " Pauses Obrien. "O-Of course, Commander. I have the memo—right here—i-its just –ah-forgot, but it's not shipping out –til tomorrow. So.. There's no problem."

"_Yeeaahh_," presses Sisko. "If you could make sure to just do that from now on, that would be great. And I'll make sure that you get another copy of that memo, mmm'k." He raises his mug at O'Brien as he turns on his heel.

"Of-Of course, Commander." Says O'Brien to Sisko's back. "But I already—"

"That would be terrific, thanks." says Sisko mid-stride.

Silent snickering can be heard from Bajoran personnel all over Ops. Major Kira Nerys smirks as she eavesdrops on the exchange.

O'Brien takes a deep sigh and tries to refocus on the task at hand but...

"Oh, Oh, I almost forgot," trumpeted the Commander as he revolves around to face O'Brien. "Ahh, I'm going to _need_ you to go ahead and come in tomorrow, mmm'k."

O'Brien stretches his face while deflating in posture. He did not just ask that.

"But, Commander," starts O'Brien as he tries to keep his calm composure. "Keiko and I were goin-"

"So if you can be here around at 0900 hours," finishes Sisko. "That would be great, mmm'k! Have a good one, Chief."

Sisko then turns on his heels and takes a sip of his 'jino. He then enters his office.

A look of doom stretches over Mile's face.


End file.
